


Easy To Love

by SnoopyLover58



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gregory Hines, Luther Vandross, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnoopyLover58/pseuds/SnoopyLover58
Summary: Song fic inspired by "There's Nothing Better Than Love" Luther Vandross and Gregory Hines (lyrics are in italics)Please enjoy and thank you for reading.





	Easy To Love

**Author's Note:**

> (I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THESE LYRICS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. USED FOR STORY PURPOSES ONLY)

_**I fell asleep last night** _  
_**And I dreamed that the night** _  
_**And almost half the day away** _  
_**I just got up so that** _  
_**I could hear her say** _  
_**She’s still in love and** _  
_**And no one could take her love away** _

_**Ooh love wakes me up everyday** _  
_**And I thought no one** _  
_**Could ever make me feel this way** _  
_**It fills me up everytime** _  
_**I hear her say** _  
_**She’s still in love** _  
_**And no one could take her love away** _

_**I wanna be loved** _

_**There’s nothing better than love** _  
_**What in the world** _  
_**Could you ever be thinking of** _  
_**It’s better by far** _  
_**So let yourself reach for that star** _  
_**And go no matter how far** _  
_**To the one you love** _  
_**To love** _

I’d never believed in soulmates  
Especially when it came to dating “outside the box”  
Until this dark, brooding super soldier spotted me from across the room  
Glided my way, all cocky and cute  
Irises of blue speckled grey  
Mysterious  
Handsome  
Captivating

  
_**And I mean all these words I’ve said** _  
_**You don’t have to guess** _  
_**What’s going on inside my head** _  
_**Just try to know** _  
_**All the things that our heart says** _  
_**Listen to love and always** _  
_**Get love to lead the way** _

_**Whenever you love** _

_**There’s nothing better than love** _  
_**What in the world** _  
_**Could you ever be thinking of** _  
_**It’s better by far** _  
_**So let yourself reach for that star** _  
_**And go no matter how far** _  
_**To the one you love** _  
_**To love** _

  
Back in the day, we’d be in so much trouble  
I couldn’t look her way let alone date.  
Thank whatever god there is it ain’t like that now  
‘Cuz I’d be a goner.  
Beautiful earth brown skin, dark auburn shoulder length hair  
Long lashes over bright ebony eyes  
Captivating  
Flirty  
Celestial

_**And I mean all these words I said** _  
_**And you don’t have to guess** _  
_**What’s going on inside my head** _  
_**Just try to know** _  
_**All the things that our heart says** _  
_**Listen to love and always** _  
_**Get love to lead the way** _

_**Whenever you love** _

_**There’s nothing better than love** _  
_**What in the world** _  
_**Could you ever be thinking of** _  
_**It’s better by fa** _  
_**So let yourself reach for that star** _  
_**And go no matter how far** _  
_**To the one you love** _  
_**To love** _

  
This magnificent specimen  
Sent shivers up my spine  
Lured my heart to his  
Breathed newness and meaning  
Into the bone dry portions that existed in my being  
His aura danced its way to mine  
Awakening my emptiness  
Blessing my life with the sun’s brightness and a gentle breeze  
Rejuvenation  
Peace  
Purpose  
Easy to love  
_*******************_  
_**You know for love I’d go anywhere**_  
_**(For love) I would go there**_  
_**(For love, for love) For love to the end of nowhere**_  
_**And for her love**_  
_**(And for her love)**_  
_**I would go, I would go, I would love**_  
_**And I would love (would love)**_

_******************** _

_**To just spend all my time** _  
_**With the girl who make me** _  
_**Feel her love is mine** _  
_**Someone you see** _  
_**Who would only dream of me** _  
_**She’d be in love** _  
_**Just ‘cause she’d wanna be** _

_**She’d wanna be loved** _

_**There’s nothing better than love** _  
_**What in the world** _  
_**Could you ever be thinking of** _  
_**It’s better by far** _  
_**So let yourself reach for that star** _  
_**And go no matter how far** _  
_**To the one you love** _

_**(Repeat twice and fade)** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
